


(Damn) If These Walls Could Talk

by Anonymous



Series: Horns and a Whip (NSFW Skeppy/BBH) [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, Grinding, Leg Humping, M/M, Mild Painplay, Post-Coital Cuddling, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex While Recording A Video, Tails, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27813502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Bad gets a bit touchy while Skeppy records. There's an easy fix for that.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Horns and a Whip (NSFW Skeppy/BBH) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035102
Comments: 1
Kudos: 354
Collections: Anonymous





	(Damn) If These Walls Could Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the person who wrote "Hit Me Where It Hurts" hi I'm back. This is unconnected to that fic.
> 
> Bad has horns and a tail a la classic demon.
> 
> (Title from Walls Could Talk by Halsey)

"Seriously, dude?" Skeppy asked, muting his mic and spinning around to face his boyfriend. 

Bad took a hasty step back and folded his hands in front of his crotch. At least he had the decency to look embarrassed. 

He'd spent most of the day subtly trying to grind against Skeppy, or Skeppy's chair, or even the corner of Skeppy's desk, while he tried to record- Why he refused to just jack himself off was beyond Skeppy, but it was a bit frustrating. Hot, yes. But he was trying to get work done- not fuck Bad. "Do you need something?" 

Bad shook his head, eyes cast to the side. Skeppy sighed, and grabbed Bad's shoulder, shoving him none-too-gently onto the floor. Bad propped himself up on his elbows, eyes blown wide at the rough treatment.

"You better be naked in the next minute, babe," he said, refusing to look at Bad  _ or  _ elaborate on the consequences. 

He stood back up, removing his shirt, pants, and underwear, half-shaking in anticipation.

* * *

  
  


The second he was naked, Skeppy grabbed Bad's horns, pulling him right where he wanted him and pushing him to his knees. Bad gave him a puppy-eyed stare as he settled onto the hardwood floor, hands resting atop Skeppy's leg. "You've been humping me all day," Skeppy stated, voice flat in a pretense of disapproval. "You're so  _ horny _ . My horny boy, huh? Likes trying to get off  _ while I'm streaming _ , right?" 

Bad sat in silence, tail lightly thumping the desk legs in anticipation. With wide eyes, he glanced down at Skeppy's crotch, leaning forwards as if to mouth at his clothed dick.

Giggles pierced the air, light and amused. "No, nope. You don't get that today. Sorry." 

Bad's jaw dropped. "Seriously? You're  _ seriously _ just gonna, what- make me sit on the floor and- just watch you record?" 

Instead of an answer, Skeppy pushed his foot forward, forcing his clothed leg against Bad's crotch. Then, one hand gripping a horn, leg between Bad's thighs, he unmuted his mic. 

"Sorry. A- bird. Crashed into my window. Had to take care of it real quick!" Skeppy's focus had, once again, left Bad, aside from the absentminded press of his leg and the tight grip on his head. 

Bad sat like that for a second, pent up and confused and distraught. A whine broke from his throat, barely even audible to Skeppy. He sighed, muted again, and pulled Bad's head up a bit.

"You wanted to get off, didn't you?" Bad nodded. "Then you either hump my leg like the whiny little bitch you are, or you don't get anything. Your choice. But I'm  _ recording _ , and I'm not stopping just cause you wanna fuck something." 

As Skeppy unmuted, Bad stared down at his leg. It was... degrading, really. But it sounded  _ so good _ . Fucking against his boyfriend's sweats like a bitch in heat. With a small whimper, he hesitantly lowered his hips and ground forward, dragging slowly against Skeppy's pant leg. He exhaled, startled at how good it felt, and tightly wrapped his thighs around Skeppy's lower leg, moaning and humping against him with abandon.

A hand, once again, brought his head back up a bit, snapping him from his rapid pace. "Shut up, Bad! I'm  _ recordin _ g, everyone can hear you! Be  _ quiet _ , seriously! I'm sorta considering just locking you in a gag for the rest of the night, seriously just- Bite something! I dunno, a towel? Fuck, bite your damn tail, just  _ shut up _ ." 

Briefly, Skeppy mouthed a " _ you okay?"  _ at him. He nodded, and, with a brief ruffle of his hair, Skeppy's attention once again dropped from Bad. For the third time, he was left to his own devices with Skeppy's leg between his thighs. The mean treatment was going to his cock, but he resisted immediately going back to grinding on Skeppy's leg. His tail twitched anxiously, the idea of  _ biting _ it ringing through his head. 

He slowly brought the tail to his mouth, pausing for a second before putting his mouth around a relatively thick part. He thrust against Skeppy's leg again, but this time the moan was muffled.

A loud screech rang from above him-, then, Skeppys hands slapped the desk, and his foot shoved forward further, forcing roughly into Bad's dick. 

Bad startled, thighs tightening and sharp canines sinking into his tail. His eyes half closed as his hips jolted forwards, pain lacing through his tail and through his body. 

His cheek rested on Skeppy's knee, saliva soaking into the fabric where it dripped from his gagged lips. He glanced at it from the corner of his teary eyes, and could just see the pink tinge on the light gray sweats. The sight sent the pooling tears streaking down his cheeks, humping and mewling and crying as silently as he could while Skeppy spoke loudly to his friends. 

His stomach clenched as he rubbed his dick harder and harder against Skeppy's leg. He came hard, staining Skeppy's pants white and shivering, finally tasting the iron in his mouth from the punctures on his tail. 

With pounding ears, Bad could just make out the sounds of Skeppy signing off of the call he was in, and suddenly hands were gently combing through his hair, rubbing the sensitive spots behind his horns.

"Bad..." Skeppy whispered, leaning down a tiny bit. "You did so good, Bad."

The pleased whine in response to Skeppy's praise was muffled by his tail. Skeppy gently dislodged it from Bad's jaw, and hissed softly as he rubbed the saliva and blood wet velvety fur with his thumb.

"You okay? I didn't mean to hurt yourself, baby, honey-"

Bad cut him off with soft hands behind his neck, bending him nearly in half to kiss him. "Only hurt a  _ bit _ . Was good, though."

"I'm still bandaging that up. We *really* don't need your tail getting infected, Bad." Without a response, Skeppy grabbed bandages and alcohol wipes from the desk drawer, gently drying and cleaning the small teethmarks on his tail before wrapping it up with care. He lightly smacked Bad's butt when he finished, giggling at the overdramatic eyeroll.

"I'm so getting you back, sweetie." Bad yawned, standing up on wobbly legs and throwing himself stomach-first onto their bed. Skeppy stripped himself of his sweats, then laid down on top of him. 

He scratched his nails gently down Bad's spine, hiding a smile at the resulting purr. "Get me  _ back? _ What's that even  _ mean _ ?"

Bad turned slightly, just so Skeppy could see him roll his eyes. "I dunno,  _ maybe _ it's a surprise!" 

Skeppy mumbled in acknowledgement, then ground his hips forward, clothed dick rubbing against Bad's bare ass. "Mind if I do this?" he asked. 

Bad barely spoke, a small mumbled note all that was audible. But his ass pressed backwards, letting Skeppy do what he pleased to him. His arms went around Bad's chest, and his face pressed into his shoulder. Bad's hand went to his, squeezing it tight and dragging it up to press soft kisses to the knuckles. 

"Love you," Skeppy whispered. " _ God _ I fucking love you." His breath grew heavier as he humped against his boyfriend's ass, tensing as he came in his boxers. 

He felt Bad's tail wiggle beneath him as he came down from his orgasm. With a giggle, he flopped off of him, both panting and flushed, but grinning hard enough that their cheeks hurt. Skeppy stripped himself of his boxers and tossed them into the hamper. Bad flipped onto his side and reached a hand out, thumb rubbing along Skeppy's cheekbones like they were made of glass. His tail thumped away behind him, sheets caught on the sharp tip and going up and down with it.

"You're pretty," Bad told him, his voice soft and low, sweet as could be. "Pretty and beautiful and just- just the best." They stared at each other for a moment, eyes soft, before Skeppy jerked back, covering his eyes with his hands, breath shaky. "Skeppy? Babe? Sorry, did I-?"

"You didn't do anything!" Skeppy insisted, scrubbing hard at his eyes. "You're just-" he uncovered his eyes, teary and wide, and dove towards his lover, hiding his face in his chest. "You're just so  _ perfect _ ." 

"You're perfect- _ er _ ."

"I don't think that's a real word, Bad."

"Yes it is!" 

"No, it  _ isn't!" _

"Fine, I'll google it!"

"Google it, then!"

"... I don't wanna."

**Author's Note:**

> Additional Sexy/BDSM Notes: 
> 
> Not that much in the way of safety warnings, cause the only possibly risky behavior exhibited is bad biting his tail, and that obviously cant happen irl cause no tails!
> 
> I don't even need to do the lube ramble wow! 
> 
> But as always, safewords & aftercare are very important! I didn't show much in the way of aftercare this time, but instead have the soft bit at the end! (If i had been able to figure out how to continue, ofc aftercare would have happened, but they needed to be sappy and breathe for a moment)


End file.
